The present invention relates generally to a device and a method for supporting a structure above a fixed surface, and more particularly, to a height and slope adjustable pedestal device made using a single length of unthreaded piping, the rotatable device base having minimal surface threading, and the device head able to be locked in a zero or non-zero slope for supporting a structure above a fixed surface, and the method of using such a device.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
Elevating pedestal support devices are used, for example, when an elevated floor is required, such as when wiring, water pipes, and/or heating and cooling piping must be installed between a floor and sub-surface, or in many instances for deck installations. Floors supported by pedestals, are often referred to as pedestal floors. The supporting pedestals are uniformly distributed over a sub-surface to cooperate in supporting floor panels such as pavers or decking boards. The sub-surface may be a horizontally level concrete floor, a roof, or any other surface on top of which it is desired to locate an elevated floor. For these uses the elevating support pedestals need only be height adjustable. Substrates, however, are often not horizontal, such as roof surfaces that are generally sloped at a given angle from the horizontal for the purpose of draining rainfall and melting snow and ice. In these instances, in order to provide for the installation of a horizontally flat floor over a sloping sub-surface, the support pedestals need to be both height and slope adjustable.
Elevated deck construction, especially on sloped roofs, is gaining in popularity. Elevated deck floors often are made of deck-tiles, supported and connected by an array of pedestals. A deck tile typically consists of a 24″×24″ square assembly of deck boards that are used primarily for patios and rooftop lounge areas. It is these deck-tiles that must be installed over and elevated up from a non-level roof surface to create a new, level walking deck surface, or optionally a sloped ramped surface.